shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting of the minds! The Marine and The Pirate Exchange Thoughts?!
After the Alpharess pirates have finally reached sabaody archipelago they get ready to head to fishman island. Ivan: '''Were finally here sabaody arlinemaro. '''Cleo: Its archipelago Ivan: 'That explains why i couldnt understand the diffrence between whats written on the map and what i thought it was called oh well that doesnt matter anymore. ''Everyone sighed they entered sabaody and looked around the island and were excited of there arrivel. 'Ivan: '''Oh look theres a bar over there im gonna go see if they have any tea bags we can buy. '''Dante: '''Why would you think a bar has tea in it theres usually sake and people beating the crap out of eachother right ''*Ivan entered the bar* LISTEN TO WHAT PEOPLE SAY!!!!!! 'Ivan: Y'ou guys go ahead and get what we need to get to fishman island ill just see if theres anything in here we can use on our trip. 'Dante: '''He's freaking ignoring me again lets just get some stuff. ''When ivan enters the bar he asks the barman if theres any tea but he tells ivan there isnt any ivan then sits on a table and falls asleep without noticing. '' ''Meanwhile about 10 minutes offshore, a large vessel approaches the archipelago. Aboard the ship a young woman is looking at the archipelogo through a pair of binoculars. '''????: *She shouts to two men aboard the ship with her* ''There they are! ''The two men walk beside her one begins to speak. ????: 'Good... *''He shouts to the man at the helm* ''Dock on the other side of Saoboady, we don't wanna give our position away. '''Man at the Helm: '''Aye Aye sir! ''They begin to approach Saoboady Archipelago on the opposite side to where the Alpharess pirates have made port. A few minutes later they make port and make their way on foot to the opposite side of the island, as they do they come accross the bar where Ivan is and the large group splits in two. The two men continue on to where the rest of the Alpharess crew are with the majority of the group. The woman goes inside the bar with two men from her group by her side as the rest of her third of the group waits outside. She walks into the bar, all of the noise inside the bar stops and goes silent with her entrance she then turns and sees Ivan sitting their asleep and then.... '????: '''ALPHARESS D. IVAN! ''Ivan suddenly wakes surprised as he looks around 'Ivan: '''WHO WHAT WHERE WHY?! ''"looks around" ''i just fallen asleep again oh well atleast nothing bad happe....."falls asleep again without noticing"'' '????: '''What?! ''The woman gets angry, she picks up a bottle from the bar and throws it at Ivan. '' '????: 'WAKE UP AND RECOGNIZE WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH! ''The bottle hits ivan in the head but he doesnt react to it after a while he wakes up and looks at the woman 'Ivan: '''Oh its a marine woman......"moment of silent" not much of a big deal why is there a bottle of sake on the table would ya look it that its emp....."falls asleep for the third and hopefully last time"'' '''????: *The woman looks to her colleagues* He cant be serious can he? *They shrug* ''Alpharess D Ivan, I am Commodore Bianca Findlay of The Lawman's Trio Marine Division. You are under arrerst for causing unspeakable amounts of trouble for the world government! ''Ivan still doesnat wake but after a bee was about to sting his left hand he squashed it and looked at the marines. Ivan: 'Guess i should figured out you were here to arrest me and probably set me for execution but since i couldnt tell you that you were actaually her for my arres.....hey look a talking bear. ''Bianca and her colleagues look behind them while ivan escapes threw the window and while hes escaping he thinks to himself. '''Ivan: ''"Its bad enough i have hal trying to take my head now theres a marine woman i cant hit a woman thats just not right why am i having the feeling im being followed."'' Looks behind him and sees bianca Chasing him. '''Bianca: '''You wont get away that easily! '''Ivan: '''This aint good. ''They dodge and weave through the streets of Saoboady, Ivan is desperatly trying to get away so he doesn't have to fight a woman. Bianca however does not give him any sort of lead and continues to follow him step for step and pace for pace. '' Category:Stories